


Vicky's Dress-Up Revelations

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Series: Taylor's Dress-Up Spin-offs [1]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Costume Kink, Costumes, F/F, Incest, Introspection, Masturbation, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: (This is an omake/AU for kamenhero25's Taylor's Dress-Up Adventures.)A little information is a powerful thing. When Vicky gets a bit less of it at the dance, it sends her thoughts (and her future actions) in a somewhat different direction...





	Vicky's Dress-Up Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taylor's Dress-Up Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548336) by [kamenhero25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenhero25/pseuds/kamenhero25). 



Vicky wasn't a stranger to sneaking off at parties. Not doing it herself, seeing others doing it... or sneaking off to watch others doing it.

Not that she made a habit of that or anything! She hadn't even intended to spy on one of her friends and their date the first time, it had just kind of happened. And the other times... well, everyone had been okay, so it was fine, right?

Anyway, her sister and Taylor hadn't been even remotely discreet when they left the gym, so Vicky couldn't manage much better.

She didn't know why, but they'd just walked down the hall a ways without going down any of the side branches. It was kind of funny, since it was their actual lack of effort in hiding that kept Vicky from getting close enough to hear what they were saying... but it also meant there was nothing keeping her from seeing the way they were touching each other. Or watching Amy give Taylor a kiss that made their last one look like -it- was a chaste little peck.

Vicky knew she should go back to the party, give them their privacy. She didn't manage to actually do it, but at least she knew that she should.

The really strange part was that she could have sworn she'd heard them saying her name a couple of times...

***

Vicky did eventually manage to make it back to the dance.

Amy and Taylor didn't. Not that this surprised Vicky a bit, since she'd seen them leave and all. She'd even decided to stay longer than she otherwise would have (at least, when she didn't have a date of her own), to avoid disturbing them.

Still, the time eventually came when all the remaining partiers got shooed out of the building, and Vicky went home herself. She knew by the closed door to Amy's room that her sister (and presumably Taylor) had made it back, but there weren't any noises coming from her sister's room.

Not that Vicky couldn't hear them in her imagination, see what they could be doing in her mind's eye, as she changed into her nightclothes and laid down in her own bed.

She wondered if they'd kept the costumes on.

On the one hand, if they weren't careful they could have damaged those incredible dresses and that would be sad.

On the other hand, they could have gone at in those incredible dresses, and that would be so... so...

Then her imagination took a turn for the more personally oriented.

Amy and Taylor, still in those dresses, shared an amused look across Vicky's body before both leaned in and kissed her hard on each side of her neck, leaving her writhing in anticipation...

Doctor Amy and Nurse Taylor, treating Patient Vicky in ways the AMA wouldn't approve of, but Vicky most definitely did...

***

Somehow, they'd all ended up in the cheerleader outfits again.

Well, Vicky was partway -out- of hers by now, but she wasn't complaining. Not with Amy on top of her, kissing her and playing with her breasts. Then she pulled back and, in a voice owing more to seduction than to cheer, whispered "Give me a 'V'."

Vicky couldn't actually hear Taylor's response, but with the other girl's face buried between her legs, she could certainly feel it...

~~~

Vicky looked down at the wet fingers that she'd just pulled out of herself.

She didn't really want to admit it, but that had been the best orgasm she'd ever managed to give herself.

While thinking about having sex with her sister and her sister's girlfriend.

"What the hell am I doing?" she asked the empty room.

***

The next day, Vicky decided to go flying to calm herself down.

She'd just about convinced herself that the last night had just been a passing thing, a strange mood brought on by seeing something that she probably shouldn't have seen. Sure, she hadn't been able to keep some embarrassing images from going through her head when Taylor had startled her and she'd exploded her cocoa this morning, but it was an embarrassing situation, so that was natural, right?

Then she came home and got an unscheduled dose of maid Taylor. She seemed particularly cheerful today. (I wonder why, Vicky thought to herself a bit sarcastically.) There was no way she was deliberately showing off, Vicky was sure, but the way she was moving today...

And then there was Amy in the schoolgirl outfit...

It wasn't just a passing thing, was it?

***

Vicky wasn't really sure she wanted to go to Parian for advice on this. But she didn't know who else to ask.

She just hoped it didn't make her mad. She knew how seriously the clothier cape took her work. If she didn't like the use Vicky was apparently putting her creations to, in her own head if nothing else... that could be bad. At least the other part was unlikely to be an issue, given that she knew Parian was a lesbian herself. It was a large part of the reason Vicky was turning to her, after all.

Luckily, there weren't any other customers at the Dollhouse at the moment, and she'd been able to come in and get sat down without incident.

"So, what exactly is this about?" Parian asked.

Vicky looked down at her feet. "I think... I like girls in costumes..." Well duh Vicky, why would she think you spend so much money here? "... Sexually, I mean," she managed to spit out.

Parian said nothing for a long moment, leading Vicky to look up at her. It was hard to tell with her mask, but from her body language she seemed startled, but not repulsed. Vicky hoped not, anyway.

The pause continued for long enough that Vicky was starting to get uncomfortable, before Parian finally replied, "... You didn't know?"

"What?!"

"Vicky. The only people I know who spend as much money on non-cape costumes for others as you do are buying them for their lovers." Parian looked to the side for a bit before adding, "For that matter, most of the people who spend as much as you do on costumes for themselves are doing it for their lovers, just in a different way."

"Oh," Vicky replied, a bit taken aback.

"Given the stream of different girls you've brought through here, I've assumed that you were looking for someone who shared your tastes... or were amassing quite a harem, but that didn't seem quite right. With Taylor, I thought you'd finally found that someone." Parian sighed. "Perhaps it was a bit cruel not talking to you about this before."

"Maybe you're right. Taylor really is something special. Taylor... and Amy."

"... *and* Amy?" Parian asked in a quizzical tone.

Vicky nodded glumly.

"Interesting. Well, maybe it's not that strange, since she's adopted. I won't judge you for it. But it seems sad for you, since you're the one who encouraged them to get together."

"They're so cute together that I don't think I can really be unhappy about that," Vicky replied. "And Amy's been so much happier too. But... I think both of them might have been trying to flirt with me this morning. And Amy was wearing that schoolgirl outfit that she told me she'd never wear again. It was really weird."

Parian tilted her head to one side. "All three of you together. I think that's a mental image that's going to stick with me for a while."

"Parian!"

Parian laughed. "Sorry, but you can't suggest something like that and expect me not to take notice." She decided not to mention some of the more detailed ideas she'd had about the three of them, the poor girl looked scandalized enough as it was.

Vicky blushed. "But I still don't know what to do about this."

"Well, the way I see it you have two options. One is that you can continue dressing yourself and them up in different costumes and keep dancing around each other, hoping that one of you does something blatant enough that you can figure out where you all stand."

"I like that option," Vicky said. It sounded easy enough.

"You shouldn't." Vicky could almost hear the frown in Parian's voice. "They might resent you playing with them that way once they find out, particularly if they don't actually return your affections."

Vicky gulped. That sounded bad. "And the other option?"

"Talk to them. Tell them what you've realized about yourself just like you've told me. Even if they don't feel the same way, or want to keep dressing up with you knowing the effect it has on you, at least you should be able to preserve your friendship that way. And if they are interested, then you'll know that much sooner."

That did sound better, Vicky thought. Better to know sooner, either way. But... "I'll try," she said. It definitely sounded a lot harder to do. Telling Parian was one thing, after all. Parian wasn't the one she wanted.

"Good," Parian replied firmly. "Now shoo, it's getting late and I have pseudo-incestuous threesomes to imagine."

"Parian!!" Vicky yelped, shocked.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes..." Vicky replied warily. She wasn't sure what was going to come out of Parian's mouth next, but it was sure to be more teasing.

"Should things go well for you, and you find some of the costumes I've made for you in need of repairs... you don't need to feel yourself compelled to wash them before bringing them to me."

Vicky's face turned bright red and she ran from the shop, the other girl's laughter chasing her out.

***

Sabah had been right, she reflected. Amy did get down on her knees once she had looked at her the right way.

She hadn't predicted that would involve Amy tying her legs to a table first, mind you, but the getting down on her knees part had still happened.

Not that she was interested in complaining, she was too busy holding Taylor close and whispering lascivious things into the other girl's body...

~~~

Whoa. Where had -that- come from? Was her subconscious trying to tell her something about those two, or was she just in that sort of mood today?

Sabah supposed that it probably didn't matter either way. She wasn't really that close to either of them, and if Vicky's hopes came true (and for her friend's sake she hoped for that as well), their dance cards would probably be quite full for some time.

And they would probably bring even more costume-making work to her than Vicky already did. Which reminded her that it was probably time to finish up this break and get back to work.

With a little extra spring in her step, she got cleaned up and then moved on to the next commission in line.

***

By the time Vicky got home, Taylor had apparently finished her work for the day (and, sadly, changed out of her maid outfit), and was watching a movie with Amy.

She tried joining them, since they weren't giving off a 'couple who would rather be left alone' vibe, but she had missed too much of the beginning to really get what was going on, and after a few minutes of that gave up and just went up to her room.

Vicky laid back on her bed and sighed. 'Talk to them'. Parian made it sound so simple. But where do you even start with something like this?

'Hey sis, do you and your girlfriend who I kind of set you up with want to have a threesome?' And then they both scream 'yes!" and start tearing her clothes off?

Yeah right.

By the time she heard the movie end, she'd completely failed to come up with any solutions.

Well, there was one thing that could always cheer her up...

***

Amy and Taylor both turned to look as they heard Vicky tromping down the stairs.

"Hey, want to do some practice cheering again? After all, Taylor, you go to Arcadia now, and you know people there, so you've got no excuse not to come cheer for the basketball team with me!"

Taylor shared a look with Amy. "I'm not sure that logic actually works... but sure, why not."

"Yeah! Come on, I'll get your costume out so you can get changed." Vicky turned and went back upstairs, Taylor following behind... and, somewhat to her surprise, her sister as well. "Amy? You too?"

Amy shrugged. "It sounds like fun."

***

They'd all gotten changed and regrouped in Vicky's room. There wasn't enough space for them to do anything too strenuous, but...

... Well, the way Amy and Taylor were eyeing each other, they might be thinking about strenuous activities for which a bedroom was an entirely appropriate venue.

It's definitely what Vicky was thinking about when she looked at them, though she wasn't sure how to read the looks they were giving -her-.

Fuck, she was doing exactly what Parian had warned her against, wasn't she? Even if she really hadn't had sexual gratification in mind when she'd suggested this, you sure couldn't tell it by how she was feeling now.

There was nothing for it, was there? She needed to just say it, or things would get even worse from here.

"Amy, Taylor... I'm attracted to both of you."

Taylor glanced over at Amy, who shrugged, before replying, "We know."

"You... what?"

"Vicky... I touched your skin this morning," Amy said. "Think about it."

Vicky thought about it. That would have been... after seeing Amy in the schoolgirl outfit. Oh hell. She sat down - or more like slumped down - in her desk chair. "I feel like a complete idiot." And if they'd known and hadn't said anything, that probably didn't mean anything good-

Vicky was broken out of her developing funk by Amy gently tilting her head up before kissing her full on the lips. Not as long or as intensely as she'd seen her kiss Taylor, but it was almost breathtaking in it's sheer surprise.

And then Taylor kissed her and finished the job.

"I think that's our way of saying we like you too," Amy noted with a smirk.

"It's actually one of the things that brought us together," Taylor added, blushing. "Sharing an unrequited love... we thought."

"I didn't even realize I was interested in girls at -all- before the dance," Vicky blurted out. "Though I guess it does explain a few things in retrospect..."

Amy laughed as she threw her arms over Taylor and Vicky's shoulders and pulled them close. "Well, you know now," she laughed. "Who are you going to do about it?"

"Don't you mean 'what'?" Taylor asked.

"I meant what I said," Amy replied.

***

Very little cheering was practiced that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much grew out of me running into Taylor's Dress-Up Adventures again (after reading it several months back and forgetting some of the details), and imagining most of Vicky's conversation with Parian while at work (and not remembering that she had entirely -different- conversations with Parian in canon.
> 
> So I decided to have some fun with it.
> 
> Parian's reaction to Taylor actually being cooperative during a fitting struck me as annoyingly presumptive, so I decided to play with things a bit and made her more someone who was wildly imaginative and whose brain-to-mouth filter didn't always work. Ero Big Sis Parian was fun to write.
> 
> amassing quite a harem - Actually sounds like a fun story, but then I'd have to make up a bunch of OCs... or use expies of random anime characters, I guess.
> 
> ...want to have a threesome? - An approach that would also have worked!


End file.
